


We'll Be Okay

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Anonymous asked: Derek and Peter having a nephew-uncle-moment and Stiles is watching the heartbreaking moment.





	We'll Be Okay

Stiles watched in horror as the flame atronach hissed, embers spitting from their body as they rushed towards Derek. Derek was near-paralyzed, his leg still broken from where he’d been thrown into a tree earlier, fear clearly shining through on his face. Stiles felt so helpless, looking around desperately for something to distract the atronach.

A roar drew their attention, including the atronach’s. Peter slammed into the flaming creature’s body, roaring his fury and wildly slashing at its burning flesh. The atronach screeched, flames burning brighter and thrashing from within Peter’s hold until Peter finally got a good hit and ended its life.

The clearing was quiet, everyone holding their breath. Peter was panting even as his skin flaked and sizzled. Stiles winced, wondering how much times a person could possibly by burned alive.

Derek let out a high whine and Stiles looked to him, wondering if he’d been burned too. Instead though, the man was looking at Peter, devastation in his eyes as he practically crawled to his uncle’s side.

“Uncle Peter,” he said, voice worried. He reached out but hesitated over Peter’s burned skin, scared to touch and cause more harm. Peter trembled, body shaking in pain, and Stiles bit his lip as his own eyes stung with tears. Peter’s lip curled and his eyes were shut. His breaths shuddered when he exhaled.

“You…” Derek started, voice cutting off from a well of emotion. Peter finally opened his eyes to look over at his nephew, eyes pinched in pain even though there was relief there too.

“Let’s not have a moment,” Peter said, voice strained.

Derek whimpered again. He looked more vulnerable than Stiles had ever seen, and the human felt like this wasn’t something he should be watching. Derek reached out carefully, very very carefully, and helped Peter to his feet. His skin went black as he started draining the pain from Peter. Derek’s knees shook as the pain hit him and Peter pulled away, frowning.

“No need for that,” Peter said, standing under his own power even as he swayed precariously. He jutted his chin out proudly, locking his knees and dutifully ignoring the pain Stiles was sure his nerves were screaming about.

Stiles ran to get his jeep, letting them work out the family feelings without some privacy and pulling as close as possible. Peter grunted as he climbed into the back and Stiles winced with every crackle of his burnt skin. He said nothing when Derek climbed in the back also, worrying over Peter even as the man sat back with his eyes closed and dutifully ignored his fretting nephew.

“Thank you,” Derek murmured so quiet Stiles almost didn’t hear.

Peter hummed, not responding.

“Uncle Peter,” Derek said, voice breaking.

“It’s okay, Derek,” Peter said, reached over and patting his nephew’s hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

Stiles really hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
